FIG. 23 shows a conventional example of lever-type connector.
This lever-type connector 100 is disclosed in Patent Document 1 below and includes a first connector housing 110, a second connector housing 120 in which the first connector housing 110 is fitted for connection, and a fitting operation lever 130 which is rotatably mounted on the first connector housing 110.
The second connector housing 120 has an outer cylindrical wall portion (a hood portion) 121 into which the first connector housing 110 is inserted.
The fitting operation lever 130 is rotatably mounted on boss portions 111 which are provided on outer surfaces of the first connector housing 110 so as to project therefrom as a lever member which reduces operation forces to be exerted when the first connector housing 110 and the second connector housing 120 are fitted together and are released from the fitted state.
The fitting operation lever 130 includes, as shown, a pair of lever main bodies 131 which are disposed opposite to each other so as to hold a pair of outer surfaces of the first connector housing 110 therebetween, a connecting member 132 which connects together end portions of the pair of lever main bodies 131, rotation fulcrum holes 133 which are formed in the lever main bodies 131 for rotatable engagement with the boss portions 111 on the outer surfaces of the first connector housing 110, and action point projecting portions 134 which are brought into engagement with lever locking holes 122 which are formed in outer surfaces of the outer cylindrical wall portion 121 when fitting is started where the first connector housing 110 and the second connector housing 120 are positioned in a fitting start position.
In the case of the illustrated example, the connecting member 132 doubles as an application point portion which receives an operation force with which the lever main bodies 131 are rotated on the boss portions 111 as a rotational center.
In the lever-type connector 100 of Patent Document 1, the first connector housing 110 and the second connector housing 120 are fitted together in the following procedure.
Firstly, as shown in the figure, the fitting operation lever 130 is mounted rotatably on the first connector housing 110. Next, as indicated by an arrow 1 in FIG. 23, a distal end portion of the first connector housing 110 is inserted into the outer cylindrical wall portion 121 of the second connector housing 120, so that the first connector housing 110 and the second connector hosing 120 are aligned with the fitting starting position, bringing the action point projecting portions 134 of the fitting operation lever 130 into engagement with the lever locking holes 122 in the second connector housing 120.
Next, by pressing downwards the connecting member 132 of the fitting operation lever 130, the fitting operation lever 130 is rotated as indicated by an arrow R1 in FIG. 23. The second connector housing 120 is pulled towards the first connector housing 110 by means of the rotational operation of the fitting operation lever 130, whereby the connector housings are completely fitted together.
When the fitting of the connector housings is released, the connecting member 132 is rotated in an opposite direction to the direction indicated by the arrow R1 in FIG. 23, whereby the connector housings are separated from each other.